Talk:Gang
Merge I suggest a merge with Organized crime as the definitions are virtually the same. --31dot 23:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for starters, someone's evidently muddled up their definitions, as "organized crime" is technically crime committed by gangs – not gangs themselves. Secondly, I have been unable to find any references to the term "organized crime" in a quick search of all Star Trek transcripts, unlike the term "gangs". So, if a merge is to be carried out, I propose that it be done here; it's clearly used more often. --Defiant 23:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me- I believe you are correct when you say Gang was used more.--31dot 00:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia does say that term does refer to the groups themselves, though. I think the difference is that while gangs are often criminal groups, they are not necessarily, while organized crime groups are exclusively criminal.--31dot 00:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :It must be an erroneous page on wp, then; they are known to exist, so I've heard! Even you yourself phrase it as "organized crime groups." --Defiant 00:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Pardon my error, I intended to place "groups" after "criminal". --31dot 00:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Cool; no problem! :) The misunderstanding on wikipedia seems to be due to a clumsy merge between "Organized crime" and "Criminal Organization". --Defiant 00:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I would either add the term Gang to the Organized crime page or leave it be. To merge "organized crime" to "gang" seems to me like merging fruit to apples. I personally think it would be good to have it added to Organized crime, but I can see the desire for a separate page -- OvBacon(Talk) 00:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :In light of the amount of language-related errors on your user page and the fact that you started using MA only a few months ago, I'm not exactly surprised. Still, thanks for voicing your opinion on this matter, if only to give more of an indication as to what the community in general believes. --Defiant 00:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It's worth mentioning that we have numerous references to organizations involved in criminal activities using the term "organization" instead of "gang". I would be interested in knowing which one was actually used more before moving either one. - 00:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) If needed, we could rename organized crime to criminal organization. I think gang was used more but I'm admittedly not certain.--31dot 01:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I only checked the episodes referenced at organized crime, but it seems that organization was used far more then gang, though the term gangster was used of course. - 01:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Having checked the references from this page, I would say the word organization was used far more often on screen then gang, but that gang was used in more episodes, including the references to rape gangs. This being the case, I would go with criminal organization, since most references to gangs are to the mob, mentioning that internally they are generally known as just "the organization". - 02:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not completely sure why there was a personal attack needed on my response... so much for trying to be helpful. -- OvBacon(Talk) 05:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate that you were trying to be helpful and I wasn't trying to personally attack you (far from it, actually); I'm sorry you took that way. --Defiant 07:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC)